Featherlight
by Giffy McWonderkin
Summary: ON-HOLD He sighed then smiled, he will just work harder to find some money. As he looked up to the sky however, the scene of two people, a girl and a boy, soaring in the sky made him smile. LUCKY NUMBER SE7EN presents a Naruto and Air Gear crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Air Gear.**

**Chapter One: Roadside **

He watched his surroundings carefully and sighed. Madara had done what he said he would do. Just seconds before the seemingly immortal Uchiha had died; he had used the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to send the seventeen year old blond into another dimension. Although he was saddened by the fact the he could not return to his friends and family, the ninja was glad that the threat that was Madara had finally ended. He could only hope that his friends would go on with their life without him. He was not one to mope around and brood for too long and before you know it, he decided he would make a life for himself in this new yet strangely peaceful world.

He had been out in the city to find out anything and everything about it. Apparently he was in a country called Japan where they spoke the same language as his home world, so that was one thing less to worry about. The world was also devoid of any shinobi and mystical arts like the usage of chakra, and modern technology had taken its place. Namikaze Naruto could only sigh again as he knew that he could not use any of his techniques. In the years that the war against Madara had taken place the hyperactive ninja had matured some and became a bit smarter. It was necessary if he wanted to survive the battles he had faced.

The blond, dressed in a simple attire of blue T-shirt, black jeans, red sneakers and an orange backpack slung on his shoulder wandered the streets of the city that he was in, taking all the sights and sounds. It was sure different than his home, but he would adapt just like a ninja should. Another thing that he found out about this world was that most of the youth played around with something called an Air Treck or AT. It was a motorized pair of rollerblades of some sort and with it a person could do a variety of gravity defying tricks with skills. This interested the blond tremendously. If he can't use chakra techniques and fight in this world, doing tricks with Air Trecks was a something that he could do to pass the time. He grinned, thinking of all the fun that he will have with AT's.

"But first things first... Where the heck could I get an Air Treck?" exclaimed the blond teenager.

His wandering feet had taken him outside of an old abandoned warehouse by the looks of it. Inside he found an old man dressed in rags, probably homeless by the looks of it. Naruto shrugged, this was a good place as any to crash for the night. With no home to go to and not enough money, the ninja had to sleep outside or some other place like the warehouse he was in. The old man smiled as he watched blond. It had been some time since he had company.

"Yo! Mind if I join you old timer?"

"I could use the company sonny," replied the old man with a toothy grin. The blond then sat across the old man, a crackling fire between them giving off warmth. "It's been some time since I've had company, I'm Ikazuchi."

"The name's Naruto, old timer!" The blonde had replied with a grin of his own. For a while the two just sat in awkward silence before they both drifted off to sleep. When dawn came, the blond teen was already awake. It was a habit for him to wake before the sun could be seen. He didn't know when it became a habit, but it was a good habit to have. Still sitting on the floor, Naruto lifted his hands up and stared at them. He tried willing his chakra to form the famed Rasengan, but to his dread it didn't form. He sighed and closed his eyes. He already knew he couldn't use any chakra in this new world, but he could still hope can't he?

Seeing that the old man was still asleep, the blond got up and stretched a bit before yawning. He had to get a job or something soon, because if not, he won't survive for long. But where could he get a job here? He decided to leave the thought for now. It was time for him to move but before he did, he looked back at the old man and reached into his pockets and took out a few notes of Yen and tucked it into the old man's pocket. Though he didn't have much money himself, Namikaze Naruto had a philosophy of do good when you can.

When he looked at the rising sun in the east, he had a feeling that the day was going to be a good one. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin, the former ninja stepped out of the old abandoned warehouse and searched for a public bath. He was starting to stink and he hadn't had a good bath in a while now. After finding a bathhouse and having bathed, the blonde felt refreshed and ready to take on the world. With a large smile on his face and a skip in his steps, Namikaze Naruto headed to one of the railroads that were in Tokyo. With no destination in mind, the blonde decided to follow one of the tracks until he found something. After a few moments, he chuckled at his situation. He really was a wanderer now.

When Naruto reached into his pockets, all he could pull out was enough money for a decent meal or two. He sighed then smiled, he will just work harder to find some money. As he looked up to the sky however, the scene of two people, a girl and a boy, soaring in the sky made him smile. 'Damn, I've really got to get a pair of those ATs!" Continuing his journey on the railroad track, Naruto saw that the sun was about to set. 'Whoa, time goes by when you're walking aimlessly,' thought the blonde with a laugh. Just as he was about to take another step, the sight of a shop on the railroad caught his interest. There was a large sign above it that spelled Grand Slam. "I wonder if they're hiring anyone?" said the former ninja out loud. Walking up to the shop, he was greeted by the sight of large woman, probably around the age of Tsunade. He almost missed the short old man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you, boy?" asked the woman as he eyed the blond.

"Well, wanted to ask if you'd like hired help? I'm short on money and looking for a job."

"Hmm…" let out the woman as she pondered. She could use some help with cleaning and stockpiling the AT parts that was in her shop. As she looked at the boy, she could see that he was an honest person and that he really was desperate for the money judging by his clothing. With a rather dangerous looking grin she turned to Naruto. "I have some work that you can do sonny, but it'll be hard work."

"I don't mind," replied the blonde with a smirk. "The name's Naruto by the way."

"You can call me Grandma," pointing at the old man, "And you can call him Grandpa."

"Pleasure to meet you both!" said the teen with a smile. He couldn't believe his luck. He had a job now, and that would secure his meal for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Air Gear.**

**Chapter Two: Night Diving**

"Prepare to be smashed, boy!"

He had seen how it transpired. That Simca was really a manipulative girl indeed. He was just getting back from ramen bar that he had found, and what good ramen it was. When he chanced upon the scene of a raven haired boy and a pink haired girl, it had reminded him of Sasuke and Sakura. A soft smile made its way onto his lips when he thought about them. His heart ached whenever he thought of them, a testament to how much he missed those two. Back to the moment at hand, several dog masked riders had surrounded the boy and were about to pound him into the ground, but the girl had managed to escaped and leave the poor boy to his fate. He let out bit of laughter, defying fate was something that he was very good at, he wondered if the boy was the same. He chuckled as the boy had dodge out of harm's way and was making an escape. Making a quick decision, Naruto decided to follow the boy; it was bound to be amusing at the least. He was really glad that his natural strength and speed was still there, if not, he would have had a hard time following those guys.

He jumped between rooftops and even without chakra he could do this easily. He watched with respect to the leader of the group chasing the boy as he stopped a large truck from hitting his comrade with his bare hand. It brought a smile to his lips seeing some of Obito's and Kakashi's spirit in this world. 'Oh boy, the dogs has him cornered now,' thought the blond as he saw that the raven haired boy was about to be attacked by the group. His eyes widened in surprised however when he saw that a girl with glasses had jumped into the fray. He could do nothing at this moment, but when the girl was head butted and thrown some distance away, Naruto quickly rushed to where she was going to land and caught her. He let the boy fall to the ground however. Getting up, the boy clenched his fists and glared at the leader of the pack.

"You bastard, your attack hurt Ringo! She's got nothing to do with this!" shouted the boy. The leader of the pack only glared at the boy and within moments he had head butted the vending machine behind the boy, crushing it.

"In a man's battle, sacrifices are inevitable. To carry the pain of sacrifices in your soul while you're living is yet another part of being a man! You could never understand the pain I feel from losing nineteen of my brothers!" said the leader, his helmet splitting in half from the abused it endured.

"Ikki... don't get beaten..." said the girl in the blonde's arm; she was on the brink of unconsciousness. Ikki's glare towards the leader of the riders was more menacing when he heard what the girl was saying.

"You... You said your name was Inuyama... And you call yourself a man!" shouted the boy. Grabbing his bag and taking out his AT, the boy, Ikki, grabbed the Sleeping Forest's emblem and the Rez Boa Dog's emblem before placing them on the ground, proclaiming a battle. "You call yourself a man... A rider... But all I've seen you do is beat little girls... So prove your worth! Put your emblem on the line!"

"To run from a battle is a rider's worst shame. Very well boy, I'll shut that mouth of yours that dared to denounce my manhood!"

Before anyone could do anything, Simca swooped down and grab the emblems, throwing it to her Swallow before it flew off. Turning to where Ringo was, she gave the glasses wearing girl a look. "Now everything is ruined. You've ruined everything," muttered the girl to herself. Turning to Ikki and Inuyama, she said: "Inuyama, Crow-kun, let's decide the rule of this challenge, shall we? The first person to take the emblems from my swallow will receive my real reward, ok? Begin!" said the pink haired rider before she took off. Another girl had shown up, calling Ikki a retard, which Naruto couldn't help but agree with.

Turning to Ringo and the blonde, Ikki had finally noticed that the girl was laid on the lap of a stranger that had caught her. "Blondie, thanks for catching Ringo," spoke the raven haired rider before he turned to Ringo. "Sorry Ringo, this is my entire fault! And I've gambled your emblem again on an awful battle!"

"No, it's okay...That emblem's been yours since you beat the Skull Saders and you used your own strength to defend it. It's been yours," said Ringo, a soft smile on her lips. "That's why an emblem is not just a piece of metal; it's a reward for winning a battle of pride."

"Ikki, why the hell did you challenge those guy?" ask the new girl, irritated at the boy.

"At first I wanted to kill those guys for hurting Ringo... But now..." trailed the boy with soft expression on his face before it changed into a determined one. He then rushed away, no doubt to win the challenge.

"Can you stand up?" asked the new girl to Ringo.

"Yea, I think so Mikan," replied the glasses wearing girl before he turned to Naruto, "And thank you also, for catching me. I would've been more injured if you didn't," she said with a bow. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Think nothing of it, it was a pretty amusing scene, watching that boy Ikki," said the blond with a laugh.

"Ringo, we got to catch up to Ikki, let's go!" said Mikan and both she and Ringo took off, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"Whoa, those two were cute…" said the blonde absent-mindedly as he stared at the direction they took off to. Deciding that the raven haired kid can take care of himself, Naruto walked away from the sight with a skip in his steps. He didn't know why, but he was feeling pretty good. With a small smile the blonde turned around a corner and found himself at the entrance of a park. It was beautiful park with trees littered around a few benches where people could relax at. He could use a bit of resting after a long hard day of work. Whistling a tune, the blonde jumped onto a bench and promptly sat himself there, watching the tranquil scenery.

He watched her leave. He heard his heart break and sighed as the tears started to fall. Even though he knew it was coming; his heart was still not prepared for the ache. Kanzaki Jiro turned his back towards his former love, his black spiky hair swaying with the wind. Tears still flowed onto his cheeks, and his black eyes blurred with each passing moment. Days earlier he had caught his girlfriend with another guy, but he was willing to forgive her, but alas, she did not want to be with him. He didn't know why, he had always treated her right, always been kind, and had always listen to her, but still she was just playing him. Wiping his tears away, Jiro spotted a bench and decided to sit down. It had been an eventful day, and he needed some rest.

Many would call Kanzaki Jiro a handsome guy, and once they got to know him, they would say that he was kind and caring guy. Standing at the height of five feet and seven inches, he was not the tallest, but of average height. He was always dressed in jeans; it was his favorite thing to wear, coupled with T-shirts of varying colors and a fitting black leather windbreaker. He was also fond of red sneakers, though he didn't know why. He cupped his face with his hands and sighed again, even though she left him, he was still in love with her. He just couldn't let her out of his head. Knowing him, he would be dreaming about his girlfriend for some nights.

Wiping his tears away, the young man looked ahead at the tranquil scenery, his heart calming at such sight. The wind gently blew on his face and he sighed in pleasure, it felt good. His shoulders slumped and his breathing went even, he was as relaxed as he can be now. When he looked ahead at the bench across from where he was sitting, he saw a blond teenager sitting there. He didn't notice that there was someone else there. Shrugging, Jiro was about to get up when he heard a sound. Before he knew it, he was blown back by a strike to his jaw he could only stare at the sky in shock. A mysterious storm rider had appeared, and apparently the person had something against him. All the while Naruto could only gape at the scene that was occurring in front of him.


End file.
